Miyako
by OdangoHead
Summary: Its a continuation to "What's Wrong With Usagi?" Miyako is older now & trying to find where she belongs... can she accept her own origin?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM or any of its characters! Miyako is a character that I made up.  
  
A.N. He-yo minna! How are you all? Good, I hope. I wasn't planning on writing a sequel for a while... but I was reading reviews that ppl gave me & I decided to give it a shot with an idea that I had been thinking of for a while. Forgive me if it's not as good as 'WWWU' but sequels are usually like that... lol. Either way, I'm going to try hard & have fun writing this fic! ^_^ See you at the bottom of this chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi sighed as she sat on her bed; watching the clock; dreading the time. She simply stared at the little red numbers silently, begging then not to change, until...  
  
"Mama!" The voice of a little girl cheered. "Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!"  
  
"What is it?" Usagi smiled lovingly at her little daughter.  
  
"Can we go?! Can we go?!" Those two big, innocent, pale green eyes sparkled with excitement... So different from Usagi's own... they were her daughter's eyes, Miyako's eyes.  
  
Usagi looked at the clock one last time. 6:45pm, their appointment was at 7:00... she couldn't hold off any longer or else they would be late. "Yes. Go get your shoes on!" She laughed.  
  
"Yay!" Miyako bounded happily from her mama & papa's bedroom in the small apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wish Papa could come too!"  
  
"Me too... but Papa is busy in America until next week, so it's just the 2 of us."  
  
"Why did he go to A-mer-i-ca?"  
  
"Because he has to learn new ways to save peoples lives."  
  
"Papa is a good man!"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Yes. Yes he is." She put her hand around Miyako's shoulder & squeezed her closer in a half hug as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! There she is! There's my teacher!" Miyako ran ahead to a woman with short brown hair. She looked to be in her mid-forties.  
  
"Miyako-chan! How are you today?" The woman smiled.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"That's wonderful. Why don't you go sit down inside? You can get out your drawings to show your Mama & your Papa."  
  
"Papa's not here." Miyako said simply as she skipped into the kindergarten classroom.  
  
"Oh?" The teacher looked surprised.  
  
"Hello." Usagi said nervously to the teacher as Miyako went to get all of her work.  
  
"Please, come in." The teacher smiled. "Where have Miyako's parents gone to? Are they out of town?"  
  
"My husband is away in Boston learning new medical procedures... & I'm her mother."  
  
"YOU are Miyako's mother?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"You seem very young to have a 5 year old daughter... how old are you?"  
  
Usagi felt like lying so badly... what harm would it really do if she said that she was 25? Or 23, even? Usagi swallowed hard... that was the question she had been dreading since Miyako first started school. "21."  
  
"Oh my. How old is her father?"  
  
"Her 'Father' is 22; her Papa, & my husband, is 25."  
  
"I see..."  
  
*~*~*One Week Later*~*~*  
  
"Okay then, Time for bed." Usagi kissed her daughter on the forehead as she closed the storybook.  
  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Miyako pleaded.  
  
"Of course." She brushed some strands of light blonde hair out of her daughter's eyes. "Don't forget 'Bunny-san'."  
  
"Right!" Miyako picked up the little stuffed rabbit toy & grabbed onto Usagi's hand. She let go as she scrambled onto the big bed, insisting that she was a big girl & refusing her mother's assistance on the task of scaling this 'mountain' of a bed.  
  
She scurried under the covers & cuddled up with her Mama. Soon Miyako was fast asleep & Usagi was left to listen to the sounds of the empty apartment. Usagi held onto her daughter tighter as she slowly drifted off to sleep... It would be nice once Mamoru got home. She never felt safe unless he was around.  
  
*~*~*The Next Morning*~*~*  
  
"All done?" Usagi asked Miyako.  
  
"Un!" The little girl smiled & nodded her head repeatedly.  
  
"Very good. Now go get cleaned up, you have food all over your face." Usagi laughed.  
  
"Un!" She hurried off & Usagi cleared the table as she heard the water running in the bathroom. Another sound caught her attention as well, the jingling of keys in the door.  
  
"I'm home!" Mamoru called out as he entered the apartment. "Where are my beautiful girls?"  
  
Miyako squealed from the bathroom, rushing out at the sound of her Papa's voice... with the water still running & her hands & face dripping wet.  
  
Usagi quickly turned off the tap & grabbed a towel to dry off Miyako. It wasn't much use... the little bundle of energy had already dried herself off on Mamoru's clothes. "Welcome home." Usagi smiled. "We missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Mamoru gave Usagi a little kiss as Miyako closed her eyes & whispered something that sounded like 'Eww.' "How was your time with Mama?" He kissed Miyako's forehead as she sat in his arms, hugging his neck tightly.  
  
"Fun! But it would have been 'Funner' if you were here too!"  
  
Usagi & Mamoru laughed quietly. "I didn't think that you would get home until tomorrow night. I would have made extra for breakfast."  
  
"It's okay, I ate on the plane. I wanted to surprise you & come home early."  
  
"It is a surprise! A wonderful one, at that."  
  
"Good."  
  
Miyako squirmed out of his arms & ran to the living room. "Look Papa! Look at my drawings! I made them at school!"  
  
"Those are great!" Mamoru kneeled beside her on the carpet.  
  
Usagi smiled adoringly at the little scene before her. She was so lucky to have him, & he never treated Miyako as anything other than his daughter. She could tell how tired Mamoru was from his flight, but he was still willing to play & look at drawings.  
  
"Mama met my teacher!"  
  
"Oh right. How did that go?" Mamoru looked concernedly up at Usagi.  
  
"Pretty well... We'll talk about it later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru & Usagi tucked Miyako into bed with her little stuffed rabbit, 'Bunny-san' & went into the living room. "So..." He whispered. "How did that meeting with her teacher go? I wanted to go with you so much."  
  
"Her reaction was the typical 'YOU'RE Miyako's mother?' & 'How old are you?'... Very rude."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there."  
  
"It's ok. I'm used to it by now... that wasn't the problem." Usagi whispered.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Miyako is... having trouble in school." She said.  
  
"How? She's only 5; they don't do any real schoolwork in kindergarten. It's just playing."  
  
"I know... she's having trouble behaving & getting along with some of her classmates. She doesn't always listen to her teacher & fights with some of the boys in her class."  
  
"Then why doesn't the teacher try harder to stop them? Boys shouldn't be picking on her. Did you call their parents? Who are they? I'll go down there myself & get the little bast-"  
  
"No. You don't understand. SHE is the one starting the fights. She does well with her work, her drawings & numbers & letters... but she's having problems getting along with other kids her age because she's never had any other kids around." With none of Usagi or Mamoru's friends having children, 'adults' had only surrounded Miyako for her whole life.  
  
"Oh boy..." Mamoru ran a hand through his thick black hair. "I knew that could be a problem, but I didn't think it would happen."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
*~*~*2 Months Later*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay? You can come home anytime you want if you start to miss us. Just call & Papa will be right there to pick you up."  
  
"Okay." Miyako nodded.  
  
"Be a good girl, alright?" Mamoru knelt down & gave her a hug goodbye.  
  
"I'll be good." The little blonde girl smiled, hugged Usagi goodbye & ran off into the house with another girl who had short, black hair.  
  
"First sleepovers are always exciting." The other girl's mother smiled. "I'm sure the girls will have a great time."  
  
"Thank you very much. Call us if you have any trouble or have any questions."  
  
"Alright then. I'll drop Miyako off at 12:30 tomorrow, if that's all right with you. Ayumi has a soccer game at one."  
  
"No problem." Mamoru smiled. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye!" Usagi called with a smile & a wave as they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hope she's alright."  
  
"She'll be fine." Mamoru smiled. "Don't worry."  
  
"This is her first night away from home though..."  
  
"She'll be fine." Mamoru laughed. "Besides... It's nice to have the house all to ourselves for the night."  
  
Usagi gave him a sly grin. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah." He returned her grin, wrapping his arms around her small waist as they got in the door.  
  
Usagi brought her hands up to his face & stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Maybe later."  
  
Mamoru groaned & hung his head. "You've gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Nope. I'm hungry. Let's go out for dinner." She smiled cutely. "Come on, come on." She tugged on his hand as they went back out the door.  
  
*~*~* 1 Week Later *~*~*  
  
"Mama..." Miyako tapped Usagi's shoulder as they watched TV. "Mama?" She repeated when her mother stayed in her trance in front of the screen. "MAMA!"  
  
"Miyako! Don't shout like that!" Usagi turned in her seat to look at her daughter.  
  
"I was trying to be quiet! You didn't hear me!" Miyako whined.  
  
Usagi sighed. "What is it? Is something the matter, Miyako?" She asked when she saw the small girl's expression.  
  
"Can I play soccer?"  
  
"What? Right now?" Usagi blinked. "Of course not! You'll break something!"  
  
"No. Not NOW." Miyako shook her head. Really. Sometimes her Mama just didn't get it. "Can I play soccer with Ayumi-chan? She taught me how to play! I want to play big games with lots of people like she does."  
  
"You want to join a soccer team?" Usagi asked in disbelief. Miyako had always been very anti-social with other children; the fact that she actually wanted to join a bunch of kids her age to play soccer was surprising.  
  
Miyako nodded insistently. "Un!"  
  
"Well... I'll talk to your Papa when he gets home about it, ok? But for now, it's time for you to get to bed, it's past 7:30 & you have school tomorrow." Usagi picked up her little daughter & carried her to her room. She tucked Miyako in, & her pale green eyes were closed almost immediately, already sleeping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two things happened the following week: Miyako started soccer practice; & Usagi called her mother... she felt it was important to tell her that she was going to have another grandchild.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh~~! I bet we all know who that is! Well since its no surprise to anyone that Chibi-Usa is Usagi & Mamoru's daughter, I'm not gonna try building up suspense or anything like that. Miyako's gonna have a baby sister! Anyway, the next chapter I think will start when she's older, probably about 15 or so, I haven't decided. And it's gonna be from Miyako's POV. By the way, is anyone a fan of Gravitation? I wrote a fic a while ago called "Kiku", which Miyako has a small part in, & the main character is probably going to be in the next chapter. Please R&R! This is very important to me! You have no idea how much I appreciate everybody's positive reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! I'll try my best not to let you down with this fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or any of it's characters. I am however the creator of this story's title character; Miyako. So don't steal her from me!! ^_^  
  
Heyo minna! Just to clear up some confusion about the previous story to this one, "WWWU" I never actually said that she was dead for any length of time at the hospital. This is because, well, that didn't happen. She was close to dying, yes, but heart, lungs, brain & all those other vital organs that we have were still functioning, so therefore... no death. Anyway, lets get on with this chapter, shall we? This starts 10 years later!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miyako wrung the water from her long, blonde hair & wrapped her yellow towel around her body before stepping out into the rest of the locker room from her stall. She sat on the bench by her locker & gently touched the tender skin on her shin where a bruise was already forming. Her forehead crinkled a little as she pressed too hard & she gasped sharply through her slightly parted lips.  
  
It had been a good game, her team had won... it would've been great if not for that stupid girl on the other team that "accidentally" missed the ball & caught Miyako's leg with her cleats. She knew her from school, they had never been able to get along. Kisa. For whatever reason, Kisa had always had something against her, though Miyako was not sure what.  
  
Miyako was thankful that it was a Friday evening & that she wouldn't have to put up with the annoying classmate again until Monday morning. She got dressed & headed to the mirror to brush out the tangles in her hair. Her friend, Ayumi was just leaving, so they exchanged their goodbyes & congratulations on the game. Ayumi told her that she hoped Miyako's leg was better for practice on Sunday as she pushed her shoulder-length black hair behind her ear & left with a smile.  
  
As soon as Miyako's hair was dried & she had made sure that she had all of her things, the 15-year-old blonde with the pale green eyes walked out of the change room & into the lobby where her sister & mother were waiting for her.  
  
"Are you okay?! I didn't realize that Kisa kicked you with her cleats!" Usagi gasped when she saw her daughter's bruise beneath the hem of her pink skirt.  
  
Miyako shook her head. "It's ok, Mama. Sometimes these things happen, it's soccer, after all." She patted her mother's shoulder. "I'm fine." Her eyes shifted over to her little sister who was staring disgustedly at the blue & grey skin. "Chibi-Usa... wanna touch it?" She said deviously.  
  
The pink-haired girl cringed & shrunk back.  
  
"Come on! At least it's stopped bleeding!"  
  
"Eww! Mama! Make her stop!"  
  
"Miyako!" Her mother scolded.  
  
Miyako laughed out loud. "Let's go." She said as she ruffled her little sister's pigtails.  
  
Chibi-Usa... it's a nickname of hers because she was named after their mother. It means Little Usagi, basically. And that's what she was, a little pink clone to their mother. It was if her father's DNA had no affect on her, unlike Miyako.  
  
Miyako had found out the summer before last that the man she called Papa was not actually her real father. It didn't change much, of course she still loved her Papa more than anything, but after that day... she began to look at herself more closely. Her pale hair & light green eyes were nothing like her mother's. Miyako thought that if she studied herself long enough in the mirror & was able to subtract her features that were similar to her mother's, that she might be able to discover what her real dad looked like. She was sure that she resembled him a lot.  
  
And since the day she first found out... she has been wondering why her real father was never around... didn't he love her? Papa did, & she's not even his real daughter... her own father must love her too... Right?  
  
"Miyako!" She turned around when she heard a boy's voice call her name.  
  
A thin, platinum blond boy came running up to greet her. "Look! Papa let me streak my hair!" He pointed out the obvious dark red lines in his almost white hair.  
  
"It looks so great!" She ran her hand through his rather long hair (for a boy, that is) & tried to catch all the red strands.  
  
He laughed. They were very close, & Miyako secretly wondered that maybe they were half siblings... Kiku, the boy, was adopted & people often mistook them for siblings when they were together because of their unnatural shade of blonde hair that they shared. It's possible, isn't it?  
  
"What's you dad going to say?"  
  
"I have no idea. He'll probably freak out... but we always find a way to get him to accept these sorts of things."  
  
"I thought your dad was the one who took you to get it done?" Chibi-Usa was at my side, listening to our conversation with curious ears.  
  
"No, that was my Papa." Kiku tried to explain.  
  
"He has 2 dads, Chibi-Usa." Miyako told her.  
  
"Two dads? Like you?"  
  
Miyako winced. Since when did her little sister know about that. She was only ten. "Not quite."  
  
"They're a couple, 2 men. They love each other like your Mama & Papa, but they're both guys."  
  
Chibi-Usa simply blinked in confusion before carrying on. She figured that it was like Aunty Michiru & Haruka, so she didn't really think much about it.  
  
Miyako waved goodbye to her mom and sister & went off with her friend, promising to be home for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, your sister knows?" Kiku asked as they sat together on a big branch of a Sakura tree, their feet dangling down. Being her best friend, Miyako had run to him as soon as she had found out about her father.  
  
"Apparently." Miyako snapped off a twig & tossed it to the ground. "I didn't know that."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I just wish she didn't know. How did she even find out?" She sighed. "Out of everybody that could've known... Why does it have to be her? I didn't..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't want her to see how her Mama & Papa love her more."  
  
"Miyako... you know that's not true."  
  
"Really?" She turned to him, her eyes fixed in a challenging stare. "What makes you think that? My dad didn't want me, why else isn't he around? Maybe mama didn't want me either."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know... its just that sometimes... I get the feeling that I was just an accident. A consequence of a bad choice when Mama was young, you know... a punishment."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Hey minna! What'cha think so far? Is it ok? Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but I've been REALLY busy! Honestly! First I was in Switzerland where I couldn't write for 6 weeks & then I came back & worked a lot & then a bunch of exchange students came & we were always partying & stuff. Now they've gone home & report card marks are in so I don't have to worry about work until another month or so. YES! I'll try to write more, but I'm in the middle of writing 2 other stories that aren't fanfics (not posted) & I've been suffering from writer's block. *sigh* Please R&R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
